Body Spray
by 1seddiefan
Summary: The group ransacks a store. Meanwhile, 10K and Addy talk about their past relationships. 10K also talks about what he had done before the apocalypse happened and opens up a bit about his dad. They also have some fun with body spray too. A sort of sequel to Comic Books. One-shot.


AN: I got this idea from some posts on Not Always Related.

* * *

Addy looked at the bottle of cotton candy body spray. She looked back at 10K who was looking at the products on the other aisle. She knew that Mack would want her to move on, but she can hear him saying something like, "you're moving on with a kid who probably didn't have any relationship experience before."

She thought back to her kiss that she had with 10K. He did seem like he had some sort of experience with kissing.

"Have you ever dated anyone before the apocalypse?" Addy asked.

"I was used to make girls' boyfriends jealous, which usually ended up with them laughing because who wants to date a nerd."

"How many people did you kiss?" Addy asked, out of curiosity.

"Five girls. No one really gave me much thought about me, because no one wanted to date a 'nerd.'" 10K explained and shrugged, "I never really gave much thought about dating anyway. People thought Jacquelyn, Donny, and I were secretly stoners who had 'hot stoner love' or something. It was hilarious for us because Jacquelyn wasn't into guys."

Addy nodded, in understanding, "oh, okay."

10K shrugged, "it wasn't that cool. There were guys that demanded Jacquelyn to do some 'lesbo' stuff."

"That's…" Addy started, not really sure what to say. "That's just rude."

"She was too embarrassed to kiss her girlfriend in front of Donny and me," 10K said.

Addy did remember how 10K's friends did end up dead, one was murdered and the other killed herself. "When did your friends…you know…pass away?"

"It was six months before the apocalypse. Jacquelyn went first, and the month after that, Donny was shot," 10K said.

Addy looked back at the cotton candy body spray she was holding. She uncapped it and smelled it. Surprisingly it still smelt like cotton candy. "Did the school have a memorial for them?"

"No," 10K said. Addy looked over at him; his back was turned on her. She wondered if Doc knew about any of this. 10K looked at her, "how about you? Who did _you_ date?"

Addy was cut off guard at that question, "oh, gee. Well, when I was a sophomore in high school, there was this guy that always hung out in the library at the school. All we did was hung out in the library and talked. I thought we were dating, but it turned out he had a girlfriend." She looked back at 10K, who put something in his pants pocket.

"That sucks," 10K said. He looked at a rusty pocketknife, at least, he thought it was rust. It could've been dried blood and rust.

"When I turned twenty-one, there was this guy who ran into the public library, completely drunk, thinking that it was a strip-club," Addy said. "I got his phone number and at least thirty dollars."

"What were you wearing that made him think you were a stripper?" 10K asked, confused. Addy looked over, he was looking at what looked like to be a package of razors.

"Murphy! Put that down now!" Warren shouted off in the distance.

"What you're doing with that should be illegal!" Vasquez shouted.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Addy asked.

10K shrugged, "no idea. Now back to _your_ relationships."

Addy grabbed the bottle of body spray and leaned against the shelf, next to 10K. "Well, I dated this one guy, for two months during the apocalypse."

10K leaned against the shelf, "And?"

"Well, he went out and got eaten by Zs," Addy said. She had a feeling that 10K was raised for the apocalypse, so he probably wasn't going to die anytime soon. She put her arm around 10K's shoulder and put the body spray on a shelf. "What did you do before the apocalypse started?" She didn't know the whole story of how 10K became who he was or how he learned to shot really well.

"Well, a few weeks after Donny was murdered, we sort of high-tailed it to the hills. My dad was always on this kick, that something horrible was going to happen. About four months after we ran for the hills, the Zs appeared. It made a bit since on why my dad always made me shoot at cans and birds when I was younger. It made sense on why he seemed ready for it," 10K explained.

Addy wasn't sure if she should be glad that 10K's dad knew what he was doing or should be a bit mad that his dad kind of trained him for something that probably wouldn't have happened in their lifetime based on a 'feeling'. "So, he knew the apocalypse was going to happen?"

"No, he knew something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what. He always had that way of knowing," 10K replied. "I think he knew something bad was going to happen to Jacquelyn and Donny. He was big on the whole survivalist stuff. He was ex-army, you know?"

Addy just pulled him closer and rubbed his shoulder. At least 10K won't die on her, with the training that probably could've turned him into a government assassin or something.

They looked at each other and kissed. Before it could progress into something more, there was a sound of something revving up and they pulled away.

"Put down that weed whacker Murphy!" Warren shouted, "Murphy!"

"Damn it Murphy!" Doc shouted.

"What's going on over there?" 10K asked, looking confused.

He moved to go look, but Addy pulled him back, saying, "he's probably trying to annoy or piss everyone off."

He shrugged, "you're probably right, but Warren is shouting at him." The weed whacker revved up again.

"Drop the weed whacker!" Warren ordered.

"I think we should go help them," 10K said. "They're probably wondering where we're at."

"If they need us, they'll yell for us," Addy said. She kissed him again, holding onto 10K's shoulder.

"10K! Addy!" Warren shouted and the two pulled apart again.

"Now they need us," 10K replied.

"Yeah," Addy said. 10K took a few steps away and Addy looked at him, "hey." He looked at her and Addy sprayed him with some of the cotton candy body spray. 10K grabbed a can of body spray and sprayed her back.

Addy wasn't sure, but they must've had the same idea of spraying each other with body spray. They put the body spray up and went to go find where the others went off to.

* * *

"Somebody's wearing Axe. They smell like a douche-bag," Murphy said. "Somebody smells like cotton candy. They smell like a girl." Murphy was crammed between 10K and Addy. Murphy smelt Addy's shoulder and she gave him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look. "Addy, you smell like a douche-bag." Murphy leaned over and smelt 10K's shoulder, much to his disgust. "Kid, you smell like a girl."

"Shut up," 10K replied a little darkly.

* * *

A/N: I was kind of hoping for this to be a little longer that I thought it was going to be.

Have a happy Halloween, All Hollow's Eve, or have a good Samhain.


End file.
